teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Just Like Fire
Lyrics Chelsea (with Teen Justice): I know that I'm running out of time (I want it all, mmm, mmm) And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off (I want it all, mmm, mmm) Erica (with Teen Justice): And I'm walking on a (wire), trying to go (higher) Feels like I'm (surrounded by clowns and liars) Portia (with Teen Justice): Even when I get it all the way (I want it all, mmm, mmm) Sam with Teen Justice (Erica): We can get 'em running, (Uh-huh) running, running Sam with Selena with Teen Justice (Erica): We can get 'em running, (yep) running, (Uh) running Chelsea with Teen Justice: Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Erica with Portia with Teen Justice: Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me Chelsea and Erica with Teen Justice: I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me any way Just like fire, uh Aubrey (with Staci): And people like to laugh at you cause (they are all the same, mmm) See I would rather we just go our different way (than play the game, mmm) Kye (with Panda City): And no matter (the weather), we can do it (better) You and me (together forever and ever) We don't have to worry about (a thing about a thing, no) Erin with Ming and Panda City (with Kye): We can get 'em running, (running, running) We can get 'em running, (running, running) Aubrey with Panda City (and Kye): (Just like fire) burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day (Watch this madness) colorful charade (No one can be just like me any way) Kye with Erin and Panda City: Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take? No one can be just like me any way Ming with Kye and Panda City: Just like fire, fire, fire Running, running, running We can get 'em running, running, running Kye (and Ming with Panda City): So I can get it (running) Just cause nobody's (done it) Y'all don't think (I can run it) (But look, I've been here, I've done it) Impossible? Please Watch, I do it with (ease) You just gotta (believe) Come on, come on with me Aubrey and Erin with Panda City: Oh, what you gonna do? (Panda City: What, what!?) Oh, what you gonna do? (Kye: What you gonna do?) (Panda City: What, what!?) Oh, what you gonna do? (Panda City: What, what!?) Oh, what you gonna do? Erin: Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade Staci: No one can be just like me any way! Aubrey and Selena with Teen Justice and Panda City (and Staci): (Just like fire) burning out the way If I can light the world up (for just one day) Watch this madness, colorful charade (No one can be just like me any way) Kye and Erica with Portia, Teen Justice and Panda City (and Staci): (Staci: Just like magic) Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they (come for me) I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? (No one can be just like me any way) Kye and Erica with Teen Justice and Panda City: Just like (and Staci, Portia and Erin: fire, fire!) Aubrey, Erin and Chelsea with Teen Justice and Panda City: Running, running, running Kye with Teen Justice and Panda City Just (with Portia and Erin: like fire!) Aubrey, Erin and Chelsea with Teen Justice and Panda City: Running, running, running Aubrey and Chelsea with Teen Justice and Panda City: Just like fire! Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs